gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tightrope
Tightrope è una canzone di Janelle Monáe feat. Big Boi presente in Homecoming, il secondo episodio della Sesta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Jane Hayward e dagli Usignoli. Fuori dalla stanza del coro della Dalton Academy, Jane attende di essere chiamata per la sua audizione. Rachel le scrive un sms, dicendo che può farcela. Blaine la fa entrare e la presenta. Jane, sulle prime turbata dagli sguardi puntati su di lei, esegue Tightrope. In un primo momento, gli Usignoli sembrano sconvolti, poi in molti iniziano a ballare al suo fianco. Stringe la mano al capo degli Usignoli e tutti la applaudono. Testo della canzone Jane: Whoa Another day I'll take your pain away Some people talk about you Like they know all about you When you get down they doubt you And when you tipping on the scene Yeah they talkin' about it Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it When you get elevated They love it or they hate it You dance up on them haters Keep getting funky on the scene While they jumpin' round you They trying to take all your dreams But you can't allow it Jane (Usignoli): Cause, baby, whether you're high or low Whether you're high or low You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) T-t-t-tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane: See I'm not walkin' on it Or trying to run around it This ain't no acrobatics You either follow or you lead, yeah I'm talkin' about you I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it I can't complain about it I gotta keep my balance And just keep dancing on it We getting funky on the scene Yeah you know about it Like a star on the screen Watch me tip all on it Jane (Usignoli): Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane con gli Usignoli: I tip on alligators And little rattle snakers But I'm another flavor Something like a terminator Ain't no equivocating I fight for what I believe Why you talkin' about it Sh-sh-she's talkin' about it Some calling me a sinner Some calling me a winner I'm calling you to dinner Hey, you know exactly what I mean Yeah I'm talking about you You can rock or you can leave Watch me tip without you Jane (Usignoli): Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low) Whether I'm high or low (High or low) I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Oooh (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) Low-low-low-low (High or low) I gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now baby tip on the tightrope You can't get too high (You can't get too high) I said you can't get too low (You can't get too low) Hah, cause you get too high (Cause you get too high) No, you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low) 1, 2, 3, hah Yeah, yeah Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see your tightrope Let me hear Oh, oh, oh, oh You-you Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You got to give it up, oh Oooooo yeah, yeah You've got to stay on the scene Yeah, yeah Tightrope Hey, yeah, yeah Curiosità *Primo ed unico assolo di Jane nella stagione e nello show. *La versione cantata è quella presente in Just Dance 3, in cui Big Boi non è presente. *Janelle Monáe ha twittato riguardo la performance.[https://twitter.com/JanelleMonae/status/553907794479300611 vedi tweet] *Prima volta che un'esibizione degli Usignoli è guidata da una donna. *Seconda volta che gli Usignoli cantano con una donna. La prima volta è stata con Bad, insieme a Santana, nella Terza Stagione. Errori *Durante la performance la cintura di Jane va fuori posto ma nell'inquadratura successiva è di nuovo infilata senza che Jane abbia mosso una mano per aggiustarla. Galleria di foto Cap 1574.png Tightrope.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Glee: The Music, Homecoming